


123. “Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you!”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 123 fromthisprompt list.





	123. “Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you!”

**Author's Note:**

> From the drabble prompts on tumblr again, anon asked for 123 from [this](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171875607042) list, and it turned into hurt, but very very sappy Derek. =)
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171878797482).)

“You do _not_ hurt my husband,” Stiles growled and swung his bat.

The vampire stumbled back and Stiles staked it through the heart. Seconds later a pile of ashes was all that was left of it and Stiles turned to Derek, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. He coughed weakly even as he grinned up at Stiles.

“Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you!” he rushed out before he coughed again, his lips stained with blood.

Stiles crouched down next to him. “Shut up and heal,” he said softly and cupped Derek’s jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss a tag? Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
